


A Night to Remember

by Scara99



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting for Dominance, Hickeys, Kissing, Nipple Play, One Shot, Passion, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scara99/pseuds/Scara99
Summary: A continuation of certain events, which happened in chapter 20...because i'm sure we were all thirsty for more ;)
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 166
Collections: Obey Me





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever finished fanfic, fueled purely by my intense thirst for Lucifer.  
> English isn't my first language, so i'm sorry in advance, if you find some errors!  
> Hope you enjoy~

"I'm not letting anyone else have you now. **You're mine.** "

These words resonated in your head, fueling the already intense desire you felt towards him. His hand was firmly grasping yours, as he led you to his room, meanwhile your imagination was running absolutely wild with all kinds of different scenarios. The anticipation of what was to come made you quiver with excitement. And lust.

This is it. The Avatar of pride himself has finally given in to his inner desires, the unapproachable first born will at last be yours! You wanted this for so long...and you were going to savor every single bit of it.

You walked in silence, neither of you daring to break the tension between you. And then you finally reached Lucifer's door.

Still without saying a word, both of you stepped inside Lucifer's cozy chamber. You went in first, Lucifer trailing after you and closing the door behind you. Then you heard a quiet _click_. Upon turning around to face the demon, you noticed him holding something in his hand. A key. Great. When he saw you looking at the key, a sly smirk appeared on his face.

„We wouldn't want you running away, would we?“ he said and shoved the key in his breast pocket.

„Only a coward would run away“ you replied with a grin and took a step towards him. You weren't afraid. You wanted all of him.

„Careful there, you know you're messing with a demon, right? You have no idea what I'm capable of.“ it sounded both threatening and provocative.

„Then show me.“

He finally started walking towards you. You expected him to stop right in front of you, but instead, without pausing, he grabbed both of your wrists and pushed them behind your back. It felt almost as if you were handcuffed. You tried to resist for a bit, but it was no use, Lucifer was too strong. You took several steps back, until you suddenly hit a wall. He briefly let go of your wrists, only to grab them again and force your hands above your head, leaving you in a very exposed and vulnerable position. He then pressed his forehead against yours, his eyes staring into your orbs with a hunger of a starving predator, glaring at it's prey. Oh how it turned you on!

All of a sudden, he pressed a kiss against your lips. You didn't expect this and let out a silent squeak of surprise. That seemed to have pleased Lucifer, because you could feel another smirk forming on his lips. He finally had you in control and he very much enjoyed it.

He pulled away for a while to catch a breath, only to bury his lips onto yours again, this time desperately fighting for a permission to enter the inside of your mouth. You wanted him so bad, but you also enjoyed toying with him, so you decided to put up a fight and dominate him instead. You pressed against his body, trying to free yourself from his grasp. After a few seconds of wrestling for dominance, one of his hands finally let loose. Before you had a chance to react though, he pressed your wrists against the wall again with just one hand, using the other to get under your clothes. You felt a light tingling, as his fingers brushed against your belly, slowly making their way up. Then a warm sensation shot through your body, as his fingers found their way to your nipple. You let out a gasp and therefore opened your mouth for Lucifer. A thiumphal chuckle escaped his lips, while he passionately explored every piece of your mouth with his tongue. That devious motherfucker!

Meanwhile, he continued playing with your nipples, twisting them between his fingers and causing your private parts to heat up. Your panties were starting to get pretty wet.

You used all of your strength to pull away from Lucifer's grasp, though it was probably just him, who finally released you. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him closer, melting into another passionate kiss. He used his now free hand to gently trace every curve of your jaw, as if he wanted to engrave it deep into his memory, not leaving a single spot untouched. His other hand moved from your nipples to your thigh. You lifted it up, giving him an opportunity to move even closer. Another flash of heat poured over your whole body, when his growing bulge touched your clit. Just this light touch made you close your eyes from the short burst of pleasure and moan erotically into the demon's mouth.

You wanted more. So much more! You started moving your hips up and down, rubbing his bulge, making it even bigger. Now even Lucifer had a hard time keeping his composure. His face was burning red and his intensifying breathing was driving you crazy. But he wouldn't let you control him like that. His passionate kisses now started marking even more of your body, than just your lips. Your cheeks, your jaw, your collarbone...until he stopped at your neck. An arousing spasm suddenly hit your body and you let out a short cry.

„A-aah! Luci...fer...!“

His teeth were buried in your skin, sending pulses of pleasure straight to your pussy.

„So this is what you like...“ the devil sneered against your neck, seeming quite pleased with the fact that he discovered one of your sweet spots. He continued pleasuring you with more biting, neither of you caring it would leave marks.

Eventually, his hands made their way under your shirt again, only this time attempting to take it off. You let go of Lucifer briefly, lifting your arms and letting him undress you. He hungrily removed all of your clothes and tossed them on the ground. Shortly after, Lucifer's uniform followed. You were now both completely naked. A flurry of thrill took over you upon seeing Lucifer's exposed figure. He was a very private demon, so getting even a glimpse of his bare body was practically impossible. And now he was standing right in front of you, in all his magnificent beauty.

You were thrown out from your thoughts by a tingling feeling on your upper thigh. Lucifer's fingers were gently caressing your skin, dancing around your clit, but only so faintly touching it. The flame of desire was now blazing inside your body, as you yearned for the devil's touch. You were dripping wet, hoping he would just finally take you. Finally appease your thirst.

But he just wouldn't do it! The demon kept teasing your opening, making you squirm and moan, but he just wouldn't enter you! Your moans were getting desperate, which was exactly what Lucifer was hoping for.

„If you want it, then beg for it.“ He whispered against your ear, sending shivers down your spine. He was controlling you again. But you didn't care. You just wanted him inside of you!

„P…please, Lucifer!“ you moaned into his neck.

„More!“ the demon growled, very much enjoying having you wrapped around his finger. Literally.

But you had enough.

„Just fuck me already!“ You cried out desperately.

Lucifer's body suddenly stiffened and he completely stopped moving. His face was frozen in shock and he let out a confused growl.

„...What?!“

You stood puzzled for a second, when he suddenly thrust his finger inside your vagina, startling you. Then it hit you. The pact! You gave him an order and now he HAS to obey you. Oh what an interesting turn of events!

„Did...did YOU do that?“ A noticeable shock could still be heard in Lucifer's voice, but seems like he also figured it out.

You smirked at the firstborn, savoring the sweet victory. But not for long. As the Avatar of Pride, he wasn't pleased with being controlled like this by a mere human. He decided to take his dominance back. Without a warning, he slipped a second finger inside you and started moving, exploring all your walls, up and down, right to left, circling around... Your smirk was immediately replaced by a gasp and as you took in all that pleasure, you couldn't even keep your eyes open.

He played with you for a while, twisting and turning his fingers inside of you, biting your nipples, your whole chest, your neck... Everything was just too good. Your gasping got louder and more frequent and a gust of heat surged over your lower belly.

„I-I'm gonna...!!“ You moaned, as your climax was quickly approaching.

Except Lucifer didn't think so. The moment you said that, he halted, ceasing all movements and pulled his fingers out. You whimpered in disbelief and raised your head to meet the sadist's devious eyes. You longingly stared at him, your gaze begging him to finish you off. He clearly enjoyed this look on you, glaring at him, with your face burning bright red, pleading for more.

„We're not done quite yet. I still didn't have enough fun.“ Lucifer said, wrapping his right hand around you, supporting your back and then pressing you against the wall again. With his left hand, he grabbed your thigh. Then he lifted you up. You quickly tried to regain balance by wrapping your hands around his neck and twirled your unsupported leg around his back. Your clit was now pressed against his cock, sliding a bit as you adjusted, causing Lucifer to let out a short grunt.

He carried you towards his bed and gently placed you on the sheets. Then he climbed in too, securing his place on the top of you. His hand immediately started massaging your nipple again and his lips approached yours. He endowed you with a passionate kiss, when, without a warning, his cock pushed into you. You immediately buried your nails into Lucifer's back and moaned into the kiss. He waited a few moments for you to adjust to his size, before beginning to slowly push deeper. Eventually, his movements started to build up on speed and intensity, sending blazes of pleasure through your body.

The sounds of his sensual groans and your desperate moans filled the room, getting louder with each thrust. Both of your bodies were covered in hickeys from all the biting, but you didn't care. It just felt too good to stop.

You watched Lucifer's beautiful flaming face, captivated by his gasps and growls. How he gritted his teeth, when you wrapped your legs around him, tightening your walls around his cock. Everything was absolutely arousing to you.

There was only so much you could take. You were rapidly approaching your limit, intense heat forming in your belly. You grasped the sheets tightly, as the climax hit you. You hurled your head back, your vision turning dark, as intense pleasure flowed through you. Spasms made your hips shoot up, tightening around Lucifer's manhood even more, prompting him to reach his orgasm as well, both of you shouting each other's names in unison.

Lucifer tumbled down next to you, both of you breathing heavily, as you laid on the bed. When you finally managed to catch a breath, you turned towards Lucifer and snuggled up against his chest.

„I love you.“ You whispered quietly, hugging him as tight as you could.

He wrapped his arms around you, holding you in a strong embrace.

„I love you too.“ he replied and pressed a kiss against the top of your head. „And don't you dare ever forget this night, even after you're back in the human realm.“ he smirks.

„Don't worry, I'll remember. Forever.“ you chuckled.

You spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, wishing it would never end.


End file.
